


Die Sache mit den Klischees

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballett, Challenge: Friseur und Balletttänzer, Friseur, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich wollte Sebastian die Geburtstagspartie seines Kumpels Karsten dazu nutzen, um mit dessen besten Freund Markus zusammenzukommen, doch irgendwie kam alles anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Sache mit den Klischees

„Sebastian, no, no, no! Nicht doch. Wir haben das doch schon so oft geprobt. Was bist du heute nur so unkonzentriert?“  
„Verzeihung Fräulein Julie.“ Verlegen senkte ich den Blick, da es mir wirklich peinlich war, dass ich meine sonst so perfekt sitzenden Schritte nicht vernünftig hinbekam. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich an diesem Nachmittag entschuldigte.  
„Lassen wir es für heute gut sein. Die Zeit ist auch gleich um. Wir sehen uns am Montag wieder und dann mit mehr Konzentration. Ich verschwende nur ungern deine und meine Zeit, vor allem, wenn ich weiß, dass du es besser kannst.“  
„Ja, Fräulein Julie.“ Ich verabschiedete mich noch hastig und eilte in die Umkleide, wo ich mich seufzend auf eine Bank sinken ließ. Ich liebte das Ballett, besonders die Einzelstunden mit Fräulein Julie, die mit ihrem französischen Akzent das Klischee einer Ballettlehrerin perfekt erfüllte. Doch heute waren meine Gedanken einfach woanders. So hatte ich selbst die einfachsten Positionen durcheinander gebracht.

Jetzt blieben mir nur noch zwei Stunden bis zur Geburtstagspartie, zu der ich am Abend eingeladen war. Schnell zog ich mich um, warf meine Trainingskleidung in meinen Rucksack und verließ das Studio. Duschen würde ich ausnahmsweise zuhause. Auf meinem Bike brauchte ich fast zwanzig Minuten bis zu dem Nobelwohnviertel wo das Haus meiner Eltern stand. Manchmal war es mir unangenehm, dass meine Familie so viel Geld besaß, aber die Vorteile waren nicht zu verachten. Ich musste mir weder bei meinem Ballettunterricht noch bei meinem zukünftigen Studium um die Finanzierung Gedanken machen, solange ich vernünftige Noten heim brachte.

So gesehen, war mein Leben gerade perfekt. Ich konnte in einem gewissen Rahmen alles tun und lassen, was ich wollte. Meine Eltern liebten mich, mischten sich aber nicht ständig ein, während meine älteren Geschwister mit ihren erfolgreichen Karrieren jeglichen Erwartungsdruck von mir nahmen. Schließlich war ich das Nesthäkchen, das man verhätschelte. Unter diesen Umständen hatte meine Familie sogar akzeptiert, dass ich schwul war. Sie hatten es geahnt, lange bevor ich es gestanden hatte.

In der Schule kam ich auch super klar und in wenigen Wochen, wenn ich endlich achtzehn wurde, würde ich die größte Partie meines Lebens geben. Eigentlich war wirklich alles perfekt. Nur ein Freund fehlte mir noch zu meinem Glück. Aber das würde sich an diesem Abend vielleicht endlich ändern.

Mit etwas Verspätung erreichte ich das Reihenhaus in dem Karsten wohnte. Er war der Gastgeber, der heute seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag nachfeierte. Er ging in die gleichen Kurse wie ich und ich verstand mich ganz gut mit ihm, aber wir waren keine Freunde, die zusammen rumhingen. Da der halbe Jahrgang anwesend sein würde, von denen ich die Hälfte wahrscheinlich nur vom Sehen kannte, war die Einladung nichts Besonderes. Trotzdem freute ich mich auf den Abend.

Das richtige Haus war schon von weitem zu erkennen, da nicht nur unverhältnismäßig viele Räder davor geparkt waren, sondern weil es auch hell erleuchtet war und laute Musik von drinnen auf die Straße drang. Ich lehnte mein Rad gegen den Gartenzaun, wie es auch schon andere getan hatten, schloss es ab und ging zur Tür. Schon wenige Augenblicke nach dem ich die Klingel gedrückt hatte, wurde mir geöffnet. Karsten grinste mir breit entgegen. „Hey Mann, schön, dass du es geschafft hast. Komm rein, such dir was zu trinken und genieß die Partie.“  
„Hey, danke für die Einladung.“ Ich erwiderte das Grinsen kurz und mischte mich dann unter die Menge. Soweit ich wusste, hatte sich Karstens Familie für diese Nacht zu Verwandten verzogen, es erklärte jedenfalls, dass wirklich jeder Raum von Partiegästen besetzt zu sein schien. Es gab reichlich Getränke, auch alkoholische und in der Küche, die ich recht schnell fand, standen ein kaltes Buffet und Unmengen an Knapperzeug.

Ich versorgte mich mit ausreichend Proviant und sah mich nach bekannten Gesichtern um. Wobei ich eigentlich nur nach einer bestimmten Person Ausschau hielt. Markus. Er sah gut aus, war cool, sportlich und beliebt und er hatte bei der letzten Partie mit mir rumgemacht. Seitdem hatte Markus zwar kein einziges Wort darüber verloren, aber das musste nichts heißen. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach nicht getraut, denn in der Schule wusste niemand, dass ich schwul war und an dem fraglichen Abend war eine Menge Alkohol im Spiel gewesen. So oder so war das meine Chance das zu klären und vielleicht mit ihm zusammenzukommen.

Nachdem ich schon einige Leute begrüßt hatte und immer wieder in Gespräche verwickelt wurden war, entdeckte ich ihn schließlich in einer Traube anderer Jungs. So würde das mit dem Gespräch allerdings nichts werden. Also musste ich mich gedulden. Der Abend verging wie im Flug ohne dass ich meine Chance bekam. Es wurde ausgiebig gefeiert, getrunken und getanzt und schließlich erwischte ich Markus doch einmal alleine, als er gerade auf der Treppe zum ersten Stock war. „Hey.“  
„Hi, tolle Partie, oder?“ Markus war offenbar schon leicht angetrunken, aber er wirkte noch recht sicher auf den Beinen. „Ja, ist super. Kann ich dich kurz was fragen?“ Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das Gespräch sonst beginnen sollte, denn Reden gehörte nicht so zu meinen Stärken. Der Ausdruck mit dem Körper lag mir eher, deshalb liebte ich auch das Ballett.  
„Klar, schieß los.“  
„Könnten wir…“ Ich deutete vage die Treppe hinauf. Zwischen all den Anderen, die hier ständig vorbei kamen wollte ich das wirklich nicht besprechen. Markus verzog skeptisch die Augenbrauen, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging voraus.

Das Bad war gerade frei also schlossen wir die Tür hinter uns ab. Die plötzlich gedämpften Partiegeräusche waren wie ein Schock und ich atmete erst einmal tief durch.  
„Also, was gibt‘s?“, drängte Markus.  
„Ich wollte mit dir über neulich Nacht reden. Du weißt, als wir so betrunken waren, dass wir nicht mal mehr stehen konnten.“  
„Ja, kann mich nur noch an die Hälfte erinnern.“  
„Woran erinnerst du dich denn noch?“ Nervös zupfte ich am Saum meines Shirts.  
„An sehr viel Wodka-Cola, dass ich in die Büsche gekotzt habe und dass du mir einen geblasen hast.“ Dabei verzog Markus das Gesicht. Offenbar gefielen ihm die Erinnerungen nicht. „Ich bin auch davon ausgegangen, dass du nichts sagen würdest. Dann können wir das Ganze einfach vergessen.“  
„Oh.“ Das war eine deutlich Absage gewesen und ich fühlte mich schlecht. Oder hatte Markus das nur gesagt, weil er glaubte, es sagen zu müssen? Ich rang mit mir und entschied mich schließlich für die Wahrheit. „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, das zu vergessen, oder war ich so schlecht?“  
Markus kniff die Augen zusammen und sah mich durchdringend an. „Bist du etwa schwul?“, wollte er leise wissen.  
Ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe und nickte langsam. Doch im selben Moment wusste ich, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Markus verzog die Mundwinkel abfällig. „Also doch. Das solltest du für dich behalten und dieser kleine Ausrutscher wird sich sicher auch nicht wiederholen, wenn du das gehofft hast.“ Er wandte sich ab und verließ das Bad. Unterdessen blieb ich verwirrt zurück. Das war ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen, wie ich das gehofft hatte. Ich atmete tief durch, klatschte mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und verließ dann ebenfalls das Bad, da bereits der Nächste hinein wollte.

Das Ganze vergessen. Niemandem etwas sagen. Hatte ich mich so sehr in Markus geirrt? War ich zu naiv? Das konnte doch nicht sein? Nach dem Gespräch war mir die Lust auf Partie vergangen. Deshalb drängte ich mich durch die Feiernden langsam Richtung Haustür. Vermissen würde mich hier sicher niemand.

Doch als ich in dem großen chaotischen Stapel an der Garderobe nach meiner Jacke suchte, erwischte Karsten mich. „Hey, willst du etwa schon gehen?“  
„Ja, sorry, mir geht’s nicht so gut.“ Das war nicht einmal gelogen.  
„Oh, schade, dabei hatte ich noch gar keine Gelegenheit mich richtig mit dir zu unterhalten.“  
Ich ließ meine Jacke sinken und sah Karsten forschend an. War das eben ehrliches Bedauern gewesen und wieso wollte er sich ‚richtig‘ mit mir unterhalten? Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine Uhr und seufzte. Kurz nach zehn. Viel zu früh, um die Partie schon zu verlassen. „Na ja, vielleicht geht’s besser, wenn ich noch was trinke. Bin wahrscheinlich nur vom Training etwas geschlaucht.“ Ich warf meine Jacke zurück auf den Stapel und folgte Karsten durch die Menge in die Küche, wo er mir ein großes Glas Sektbowle in die Hand drückte. Bier trank ich nur in Ausnahmefällen.

Dann lotste Karsten, selbst mit einer Bierflasche versorgt, mich die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort lehnten wir uns gegen die Brüstung des kleinen Balkons, der zu dem Raum gehörte. „Werden dich die Anderen nicht vermissen? Du bist der Gastgeber.“  
„Keine Sorge, die sind schon groß und kommen auch ´nen Moment ohne mich klar.“ Karsten hob seine Flasche zum Prost und trank einen großen Schluck. Zögerlich tat ich es ihm gleich. Musik und laute Stimmen drangen von überall zu uns, aber auf dem dunklen Balkon schien uns keiner zu bemerken.  
„Sagst du mir, warum du schon gehen wolltest? Ist was passiert?“ Ich sah Karsten überrascht an, doch der grinste nur. „Viele Leute, wenig Raum. Da ist man nie wirklich allein. Was hat Markus angestellt?“  
„Wie kommst du…?“  
„Karen hat euch zwei verschwinden sehen und ich kenne meinen besten Freund. Er ist ein Trampel. Normalerweise muss ich immer die Mädchen trösten. Zur Abwechslung mal ein Kerl ist irgendwie erfrischend. Du heulst schließlich nicht so rum und wirst auch nicht hysterisch, oder?“ Karstens Blick wirkte zweifelnd.  
„Nein, keine Sorge“, meinte ich etwas perplex. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Wusste Karsten, dass ich schwul war? Hatte Markus das so schnell weiter erzählt oder waren die Worte nur allgemein gewesen? Mein Schweigen hielt wohl zu lange an, denn Karsten wandte sich zum Gehen. „Na ja, musst es mir nicht erzählen.“  
„Nein, es ist… nur ziemlich blöd.“  
„Hast du versucht ihn an zu graben?“  
„Was?“  
„Na, du bist doch schwul, oder?“  
„Woher?“  
„Mindestens die Hälfte der Klasse vermutet das. Ich glaube, es laufen sogar Wetten, ob du dich bis zum Abi outest.“  
„Oh.“ Ich blinzelte verwirrt. War ich so blind gewesen, dass ich das nicht bemerkt hatte? „Bin ich so offensichtlich?“, wollte ich wissen und leerte meine Bowle mit einem Zug. Das war ein ziemlicher Schock.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber es hat dich noch nie jemand mit ´nem Mädchen gesehen und na ja, du bist Balletttänzer.“ Karsten hob eine Augenbraue als wäre das so offensichtlich.  
„Oh, das alte Klischee, dabei bin ich von den Tänzern der Einzige, der das erfüllt.“  
„Also, was war nun mit Markus?“  
Ich seufzte und beschloss, dass der Abend nicht schlimmer werden konnte, wenn ich Karsten die Wahrheit sagte. „Vor ´ner Weile waren wir zwei ziemlich betrunken und haben rumgemacht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass das vielleicht keine einmalige Sache ist und hab ihn drauf angesprochen. Er ist dein bester Freund, du kannst dir denken, was er gesagt hat, oder?“  
„Grob ja. Er hat das Arschloch raushängen lassen, hab ich recht?“  
„Ja. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mir Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Hätte mir ja denken können, dass das nix wird. Mal ehrlich, Markus und schwul?“  
„Glaub mir, bei dem macht sich jeder Hoffnung. Also Kopf hoch. In ein paar Tagen is da Gras drüber gewachsen.“ Karsten stockte. „Oder bist du in ihn verknallt?“  
Ich dachte ernsthaft über die Frage nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast ja keine sonderlich hohe Meinung von deinem besten Freund.“  
„Oh, das täuscht. Als Freund ist er großartig, aber nach den letzten Jahren weiß ich einfach, dass er in Sachen Liebe und Beziehung ´ne Katastrophe ist. Also bin ich nur ehrlich. Und bei den Mädels bekomm ich so auch hin und wieder eine ab. Manche brauchen eben Intensivtrost.“ Er grinste breit und nahm nochmal einen Schluck von seiner Flasche. „Jedenfalls ist er kein Grund meine Partie vorzeitig zu verlassen. Also, besorg dir noch was zu trinken, misch dich wieder unter die Anderen und gib dir ordentlich die Kante, okay?“ Ich nickte grinsend und war Karsten für das Gespräch einfach nur dankbar. Dadurch fühlte ich mich auch schon besser. Etwas zumindest.

„Du, wegen…“  
„Mach dir keinen Stress, von mir erfährt keiner ein Wort. Dieses Gespräch hat nie stattgefunden.“ Wir verließen das Zimmer und kurz darauf hatte ich meinen Gastgeber wieder aus den Augen verloren. Ich versorgte mich mit frischer Bowle und einigen kalten Häppchen und fand dann recht schnell ein paar Mädchen, mit denen ich mich unterhalten konnte. Während ich gar nicht wahrnahm, wie die Zeit verging, spürte ich nach und nach, dass ich beim Alkohol ordentlich zugelangt hatte. Ich erwischte mich sogar dabei, wie ich bei einem schlechten Witz albern kicherte. Da beschloss ich, dass ich für den Abend eindeutig genug hatte. Es waren schon weniger Gäste geworden und die Uhr zeigte weit nach eins. Wenn ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machte, war das sicher nicht mehr zu früh.

Auf der Suche nach Karsten, von dem ich mich noch verabschieden wollte, lief ich Markus in die Arme. Der sah mindestens genauso angetrunken aus, wie ich mich fühlte. „Hey Alter, wie geht’s?“ Vertraulich legte er einen Arm um mich.  
„Ähm, hey“, erwiderte ich unsicher. Schlagartig war meine gute Laune wie weggeblasen, denn trotz des Gesprächs mit Karsten, hatten mich Markus Worte verletzt. Ich wäre ihm am liebsten eine Weile nicht begegnet, doch ich konnte mich nicht aus seiner Umarmung lösen. Dafür war er zur stark.  
„Wegen vorhin, tut mir leid, Mann. Ich wollte escht nisch so fies sein.“

Ich konnte deutlich hören, dass Markus mehr als nur ein wenig angetrunken war. Deshalb konnte ich auch nicht sagen, ob die Worte mich erleichterten. Waren sie wirklich ernst gemeint? Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich mich, als er mich mit sich Richtung Treppe schob und dann die Stufen hinauf stolperte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich gerade gehen. Hast du Karsten gesehen? Ich sollte mich noch von ihm verabschieden.“  
„Du willst jetzt schon gehen? Die Partie fängt doch jetzt erst richtig an“, nuschelte Markus vor sich hin und zog mich unbeirrt weiter. Wir blieben schließlich vor einem Zimmer stehen, das bisher tabu gewesen war, doch davon ließ Markus sich nicht stören. Er öffnete die Tür und schob mich in den dunklen Raum. Langsam wurde ich wirklich nervös.  
„Komm schon, was soll das? Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht hier sein.“  
„Nicht? Und ich dachte, du würdest die Chance nutzen und gleich über mich herfallen. Das wolltest du doch, nicht?“  
Ich schluckte schwer, denn Markus klang plötzlich gar nicht mehr betrunken und die Worte gefielen mir nicht. „Ich bin nicht über dich hergefallen und du hast mir deutlich gemacht, dass du kein Interesse hast, also…“  
„Ach, und das hält dich ab? Ich dachte immer, ´ne Schwuchtel wie du würde jede Gelegenheit nutzen. So groß ist deine Auswahl ja nicht. Andererseits, mit der Frisur und dem hübschen Gesicht kriegst du sicher den ein oder anderen rum.“  
„Markus, was soll der Scheiß? Ich hab dir nichts getan.“  
„Nein, hast du nicht, aber wir erteilen dir lieber gleich eine Lektion, damit du nicht noch auf dumme Gedanken kommst.“ Das Licht im Zimmer ging an und plötzlich waren da noch zwei Jungs, die ich zwar schon mal gesehen hatte, aber nicht wirklich kannte. Das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Bauch verstärkte sich noch und wurde langsam zu Angst, denn jeder einzelne von ihnen wir mir körperlich überlegen.

„Markus, was hast du vor?“ Ich klang sicher schon panisch, genau wie ich mich auch fühlte und langsam wisch ich Schritt für Schritt zurück. Doch ich schaffte es nicht zur Tür. Die beiden fremden Jungs hielten mich plötzlich schmerzhaft an den Armen fest während Markus unheilvoll grinste. „Wie gesagt, nur ´ne kleine Lektion damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst. Ist zu deinem eigenen Besten. Halt einfach still, dann geht’s ganz schnell.“ Er hatte plötzlich eine große Schere in der Hand und griff nach meinen halblangen Strähnen. Ich wollte ihm ausweichen und schreien, doch eine große Hand legte sich auf meinen Mund und hielt so auch meinen Kopf still. Vor meinen Augen fiel Strähne für Strähne zu Boden und ich konnte schließlich nur noch hoffen, dass Markus nicht noch mehr vor hatte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er zurücktrat und zufrieden nickte. „Japp, das ist schon besser. Jetzt siehst du schon viel eher wie ein richtiger Kerl aus. Da kann dich keiner mehr mit ´nem Mädel verwechseln.“

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Markus tatsächlich abgeschnitten hatte aber es musste eine ganze Menge gewesen sein. Es waren nur Haare, versuchte ich mir einzureden, doch trotzdem war ich so unglaublich wütend auf ihn und seine Kumpels. Aber ich war auch auf mich wütend, weil ich die idiotische Idee gehabt hatte, dass Markus mich vielleicht mögen würde. Genau wie ich auch darauf wütend war, dass ich mich gegen diese bulligen Kerle nicht wehren konnte. Mit all dieser Wut im Bauch riss ich mich schließlich los und stürzte mich auf Markus. Mein erster Schlag überraschte ihn so, dass ich ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf, doch weiter kam ich nicht. Die kräftigen Arme der Anderen fingen mich wieder ein und hielten mich wie in einem Schraubstock.

„Du bist ja ´ne richtige Wildkatze. Aber damit hast du dir das Folgende selbst eingebrockt. Verpasst ihm ´ne Abreibung.“ Markus fuhr sich über die Lippe, doch mein Schlag war nicht stark genug gewesen, um Blut zu fordern. Angewidert wandte er sich ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Ich hatte keine Chance, deshalb machte ich mich nach den ersten Schlägen so klein wie möglich und hoffte, dass es schnell aufhören würde. Es schien ewig zu dauern, doch schließlich ließen sie von mir ab. Ich hörte, wie die Tür auf und zu ging, sich entfernende Schritte, dann war es still in dem Zimmer. Nur mein Atem hallte betäubend in meinen Ohren. Durch die geschlossenen Augen konnte ich spüren, dass das Licht noch immer an war. Doch es störte mich nicht. Ich würde einfach liegen bleiben und warten, bis der Schmerz nachließ. Nicht bewegen, nicht heulen, einfach nur da liegen und vielleicht etwas schlafen. Ja, schlafen war eine gute Idee und wenn ich aufwachte, würde sich das alles nur als schlechter Traum herausstellen. Nichts davon war wirklich.

„Sebastian? Oh scheiße, Sebastian!“  
Ich brummte missmutig. Wieso störte da einer meine wohlverdiente Ruhe? Konnte man hier nicht mal in Frieden schlafen?  
„Hey Sebastian, mach die Augen auf, ja?“  
Ich brummte erneut, tat der Stimme aber den Gefallen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Karsten war über mich gebeugt und sah mich besorgt an. „Hey Mann, alles okay?“

Ich spürte wie meine Mundwinkel sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen. Natürlich war alles okay. Wieso sollte etwas nicht stimmen? Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch Karsten drückte mich sanft wieder zu Boden. „Bleib liegen. Ich ruf meinen Bruder an, der hilft dir.“ Er zückte sein Handy und tippte darauf herum, während ich ihm fasziniert dabei zusah. Das lenkte mich von meinem Körper ab.

„Timo kommt in zehn Minuten. Bleib einfach liegen, ja? Oder ist dir schlecht? Soll ich dir ins Bad helfen?“ Karsten hatte wieder aufgelegt und wirkte noch immer besorgt, was sich in Nervosität umschlug. Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte einfach nur schlafen.  
„Hm, okay, dann, kann ich dich einen Moment allein lassen?“ Ein Nicken reichte und schon stand Karsten auf, schob mir noch von irgendwoher ein Kissen unter den Kopf und ließ mich endlich allein. Ich schloss die Augen wieder, doch nun hatte ich die ganze Zeit Markus Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge. Das wollte ich nicht. Deshalb öffnete ich sie wieder und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Es war seltsam das Zimmer von hier unten zu sehen. Wem es wohl gehörte? Sicher nicht Karsten. Vielleicht seinem ominösen Bruder? Wie spät es wohl war? Ich konnte von meiner Position aus keine Uhr sehen und ich wollte mich nach wie vor nicht bewegen. Leise Geräusche drangen ins Zimmer, doch die Partie schien mittlerweile zu Ende zu sein. Genau konnte ich es nicht sagen, aber eigentlich interessierte es mich auch nicht sonderlich. Viel mehr beschäftigte mich mittlerweile die Frage, wie ich mich so zuhause blicken lassen sollte. Meine Eltern waren sonst ja recht entspannt, aber wenn ich da so zugerichtet auftauchte, würden sie total austicken.

So in meine Gedanken versunken, bemerkte ich gar nicht, wie jemand ins Zimmer kam. Deshalb sah ich erst auf, als ich angesprochen wurde.  
„Hey du, bist du wach?“  
Ich brummte mal wieder unverständlich.  
„Dich haben sie ja ganz schön fertig gemacht. Kannst du aufstehen?“  
Schulterzucken.  
„Haben die dich am Kopf erwischt?“  
Kopfschütteln.  
„Alkohol getrunken?“  
Nicken.  
„Okay, tut dir sonst irgendetwas besonders weh?“  
Kopfschütteln. Das war zwar gelogen, aber ich würde nie meine Ruhe bekommen, wenn dieser Typ mit meinen Antworten nicht zufrieden war, so viel Verstand konnte ich gerade noch zusammenkratzen.

„Na los, dann komm hoch. Ich bring dich nachhause.“  
„Nein!“ Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf und stöhnte gleich darauf unterdrückt. Der Alkohol wirkte jetzt erst richtig und hinterließ ein unschönes Schwindelgefühl.  
„Hast recht. Wir sollten dich wohl erst einmal wieder herrichten. Na komm, dann nehm ich dich mit zu mir.“ Ich sah ihn skeptisch an, doch dann kam ich zögerlich auf die Beine. Eine große Wahl hatte ich nicht, weil es zwar verlockend war, einfach liegen zu bleiben, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte sich der Fußboden als verdammt hart heraus.

Als ich endlich stand, wacklig, aber immerhin selbstständig, fiel mein Blick auf die verteilten Haare. „Lass uns verschwinden“, nuschelte ich und ging hinaus. Timo folgte mir.  
„Schaffst du die Treppe allein?“ Ich nickte knapp und hielt mich auf dem Weg nach unten am Geländer fest. Es waren noch immer Partiegäste anwesend, doch deren neugierige Blicke ignorierte ich stoisch. Für den Moment wollte ich hier einfach nur weg. Etwas zittrig fischte ich meine Jacke aus dem Haufen an der Garderobe und mied dabei den Blick in den Spiegel. Ich wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie ich gerade aussah. Gefolgt von Timo, der mittlerweile schwieg, stand ich wenige Augenblicke später endlich im Freien.

„Mein Wagen steht auf der anderen Straßenseite.“ Timo deutete zu einem dunkelroten Auto, das direkt unter einer Straßenlaterne geparkt war. Wir stiegen ein und ich schloss sofort wieder die Augen.  
„Ist nicht weit zu mir. Etwa ´ne Viertelstunde. Schlaf ruhig in der Zeit.“ Ich nickte, schlief aber nicht. Deshalb wurde es langweilig und ich öffnete die Augen doch wieder umd die Lichter der Stadt zu beobachten, die jenseits der Scheiben vorbei zogen. So tief in der Nacht war es da draußen sehr still und niemand war mehr unterwegs. Die Ampeln blinkten nur orange, wenn sie überhaupt an waren und die Häuser lagen im Dunkeln. Es war fast gespenstisch.

Als wir schließlich hielten und der Motor ausging, schreckte ich aus meinen Betrachtungen.  
„Wir sind da.“  
Ich hatte die ganze Zeit nicht auf den Weg geachtet und konnte nicht einmal sagen, in welchem Stadtteil wir uns befanden. Auf dem Weg in den vierten Stock, wo Timos Wohnung lag, zählte ich jede Stufe. Das lenkte mich wenigstens ein wenig von meinem schmerzenden Körper ab.

„Komm erst mal mit in die Küche. Magst du ´nen Tee oder Kaffee, Wasser?“ Timo ließ Jacke und Schuhe an der Garderobe zurück, dann verschwand er hinter einer Tür, die rechts vom Flur abzweigte. Ich folgte etwas langsamer und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ich die Küche betrat. Das Licht war unglaublich grell. Timo hatte das offenbar bemerkt, denn er schaltete es aus und machte nur die kleine Leuchte über der Arbeitsplatte an.

„Tee, danke“, erwiderte ich etwas verspätet und setzte mich an den kleinen Küchentisch. Während mein Gastgeber Wasser aufsetzte, sah ich mich um. Die Küche war klein, aber modern und hell eingerichtet. Alles sah ordentlich aus, aber Kleinigkeiten, wie Bilder, Figuren und Kräuter auf der Fensterbank gaben dem Raum eine persönliche Note. Der Rest der Wohnung würde sicherlich ähnlich aussehen. Das gefiel mir.

„Möchtest du dann gleich schlafen gehen? Meine Couch ist recht bequem.“  
Eigentlich wollte ich noch nicht schlafen. Ich fühlte mich munterer und ein wenig hatte ich auch Angst davor. Deshalb vermied ich eine direkte Antwort. „Ich halte dich vom Schlafen ab, tut mir leid. Wenn du mir alles zeigst, dann komm ich schon alleine klar.“  
Doch Timo wank ab. „Kein Problem. Ich hab morgen frei und wenn Karsten in Not ist, dann Eile ich jeder Zeit zu Hilfe. Egal ob Tag oder Nacht.“

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten in einem angedeuteten Grinsen. Karsten hatte echt Glück so einen großen Bruder zu haben. Ich sah verlegen auf meine Finger, während wir darauf warteten, dass das Teewasser kochte. „Ich seh wahrscheinlich ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Du kennst nicht zufällig ´nen guten Friseur hier in der Nähe?“  
Timo zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „Du sitzt vor einem. Laut meinen Kunden bin ich ziemlich gut.“  
„Echt? Oh.“ Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber im Grunde hatte ich gar nichts erwartet, ich sah Karstens Bruder heute zum ersten Mal und vorher hatte ich auch noch nie von ihm gehört.

„Wenn du magst, schneid ich sie dir. Musst auch nichts zahlen. Mein Zeug hab ich komplett hier. Aber nur wenn du magst, natürlich, ansonsten geb ich dir ein paar Adressen. Hier gibt es viele Friseursalons. So oder so wird es wohl recht kurz werden. Die haben teilweise ziemlich tief geschnitten, soweit ich das auf den ersten Blick beurteilen kann.“  
„Das ist schon okay. Es wird schließlich Sommer.“ Ich konnte es kaum glauben und brauchte über das Angebot auch nicht lange nachdenken. „Wenn du das machst, würde mich das sehr freuen. Und wegen Geld mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Hat dir Karsten nie von seinem reichen Mitschüler erzählt?“  
„Nopp.“  
„Hm… tja.“ Ich sah verlegen weg, während Timo den Tee aufgoss. Ein fruchtig herber Geruch nach Himbeeren verbreitete sich im Raum und ich atmete tief ein. „Riecht lecker.“  
„Ist er auch. Hier.“ Timo stellte mir eine dampfende Tasse auf den Tisch und setzte sich mit seiner eigenen auch wieder. Schweigen entstand zwischen uns, das nur hin und wieder vom leisen Teeschlürfen durchbrochen wurde.

„Wirst du zur Polizei gehen?“  
„Was? Wieso?“ Verwirrt sah ich Timo an. Ich war mit den Gedanken abgeschweift und nun konnte ich ihm nicht folgen. Jetzt da ich zur Ruhe gekommen war, spürte ich die Müdigkeit in mir, während die Schmerzen in meinem Körper zu einem dumpfen Hintergrundgefühl geworden waren.  
„Das war vorsätzliche Körperverletzung. Dass du nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurdest und jetzt im Krankenhaus bist, scheint mir fast ein Wunder. Wer auch immer das getan hat, sollte nicht so einfach davon kommen.“ In Timos Blick lag ernste Entschlossenheit, doch ich schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Lass gut sein. Ich bin selbst schuld. Wenn ich die Klappe gehalten hätte, wäre das auch nicht passiert. Es wird sicher nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
„Du bist ein naiver Idiot, wenn du das wirklich glaubst“, schnaubte Timo leise und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte wohl recht, aber ich wollte nicht irgendwelchen Fremden erklären müssen, was da passiert war und wieso. Wenn ich an einen Beamten mit Vorurteilen geriet, würde ich sicher auch nur dessen Spott ernten. Ich wollte das Ganze nur vergessen, weiter machen wie bisher.

„Mach was du denkst, ist deine Sache.“  
Es klang für mich nicht so, als würde Timo das wirklich glauben, doch ich war froh, wenn er sich da nicht weiter einmischte. Letzen Endes war es tatsächlich meine Sache, auch wenn seine Worte einen Funken des schlechten Gewissens in mir auslösten. Was ich nicht verstehen konnte.

„Schluss für heute. Zeit fürs Bett. Schlaf dich morgen Früh aus und nach dem Frühstück schauen wir mal, was wir bei dir machen können, okay?“  
Ich nickte zustimmend, bevor wir wieder schwiegen und unsere Tassen leerten. Timo half mir noch die Couch herzurichten bevor wir schlafen gingen. Doch ich konnte nicht einschlafen und lag noch eine Weile wach. Der Abend war für mich gründlich falsch gelaufen und ich wusste noch nicht, wie es sein würde, wenn ich am Montag wieder zum Unterricht musste. Darüber wollte ich lieber auch nicht nachdenken. Dafür dachte ich an Timo. Der schien wirklich nett zu sein. Vor allem, dass er Haare schneiden konnte, war praktisch, denn so wie ich jetzt aussah, wollte ich nur ungern bei Tageslicht vor die Tür gehen.

Schließlich schlief ich über meine Gedanken doch ein und erwachte erst wieder, als es schon hell war. Von irgendwoher erklang leises Geschirrklappern und Musik. Verschlafen rieb ich mir übers Gesicht und bereute es gleich. Mir tat alles weh und das lag eindeutig nicht am Alkohol. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mittlerweile mehr als nur ein paar kleine blaue Flecke. Die hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
„Guten Morgen.“ Die Wohnzimmertür war von mir unbemerkt geöffnet wurden und nun stand Timo im Durchgang.  
„`n Morgen.“  
„Hab ich dich geweckt?“  
„Nein, schon okay. Wie spät ist es?“  
„Viertel nach zehn. Wie geht’s dir?“  
„Geht so. Werd’s überleben.“ Ich richtete mich langsam auf und schob die Decke beiseite. An meinen nackten Beinen und Armen sah man schon die ersten Blutergüsse. Ich hatte den Drang, die Decke schnell wieder um mich zu wickeln, doch ich ließ es bleiben. Timo ging darauf zum Glück nicht ein. „Geh dich im Bad frisch machen. Da liegen ein frisches Handtuch und ´ne Zahnbürste für dich. Ich mach derweilen das Frühstück fertig. Besondere Wünsche? Tee, Kaffee, Aspirin?“  
„Tee und Aspirin klingen super.“  
„Okay, du findest die Küche dann ja. Bad ist da vorne links.“ Timo zeigte hinter sich in den Flur, dann war er erst einmal wieder verschwunden.

Ich hätte am liebsten noch weiter geschlafen, doch das ging jetzt nicht mehr. Also stand ich auf, schnappte mir meine Sachen vom Vortag und schlurfte ins Bad. Es war hell, geräumig und durch kleine Accessoires genauso freundlich wie die Küche dekoriert. Mir gefiel das und während ich mich frisch machte, malte ich mir aus, wie es wäre, auch so eine Wohnung zu haben. So ein eigenes kleines Reich. In Gedanken richtete ich sie bereits ein und war dadurch von anderen, weniger schönen Dingen abgelenkt. Der Geruch von Kaffee und Tee wehte mir entgegen, als ich schließlich fertig angezogen und einigermaßen frisch in die Küche kam.

„Perfektes Timing. Setz dich. Brötchen sind gleich fertig.“  
Ich bekam große Augen, denn der Tisch war über und über mit allem Möglichen beladen. Als würde meine ganze Familie an einem Sonntagmorgen gemeinsam frühstücken, nicht nur wir beide. „Isst du immer so viel?“  
„Na ja, wenn ich schon mal ´nen Gast habe, muss ich das auch ausnutzen. Also, greif zu.“ Timo fischte die frisch aufgebackenen Brötchen aus dem Ofen und stellte sie in einem kleinen Brotkorb mit auf den Tisch.  
„Öhm, Danke, ´nen Guten.“  
„Danke, dir auch.“

Ich schluckte die Aspirin, die auf meinem Teller lag und griff dann zu. Trotz meines Unwohlseins hatte ich riesen Hunger. Während wir aßen, schwiegen wir, was ich nutzte, um Timo genauer zu betrachten. Er sah Karsten wirklich ähnlich, nur war er ein paar Zentimeter größer und die flippige Frisur mit den bunten Strähnen erweckte doch Aufmerksamkeit. Alles in Allem wirkte er dadurch nur noch sympathischer. Er gefiel mir wirklich, doch als ich bemerkte, in was für eine Richtung meine Gedanken gingen, sah ich hastig beiseite. Nach der letzten Nacht sollte ich wirklich vorsichtiger sein, mit dem was ich dachte.

„Also, sollen wir dann gleich anfangen? Danach wirst du dich sicher besser fühlen.“  
Ich nickte skeptisch und aß mein Brötchen auf. Dass es mir danach besser ging, bezweifelte ich, doch ich würde hoffentlich besser aussehen.  
„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, du wäschst dir die Haare und ich räume in der Zwischenzeit alles her. Du kannst auch gerne gleich duschen.“  
„Gute Idee, wenn ich darf, gerne.“  
„Du findest sicher alles, was du brauchst. Wenn nicht, dann ruf einfach.“  
„Okay.“ Ich stand auf und verschwand wieder im Bad. Es war seltsam, sich bei einem Fremden so frei zu bewegen, als wäre ich zuhause. Trotzdem konnte ich abschalten und die Dusche genießen. Das warme Wasser war einfach unglaublich entspannend und mein Körper schien das wirklich gebraucht zu haben.

Als ich zurück in die Küche kam, war der Frühstückstisch abgeräumt und mitten im Raum stand ein Stuhl bereit. Timo stand mit einem Frisierumhang daneben und grinste mir entgegen. „Nehmen sie bitte Platz. Darf ich ihnen etwas zu Trinken oder Lesen anbieten? Ich hätte die Tageszeitung oder die Vogue da.“ Timo deutete auf den Stuhl, während ich das Grinsen amüsiert erwiderte und mich setzte. „Danke, es geht ohne.“  
„Gut.“ Er band mir den Umhang um und zog einen Kamm hervor, mit dem er mir ein paar Mal durch die Haare strich. „Hmm, da lässt sich doch noch einiges machen. Magst du es lieber brav oder eher wild und ausgeflippt? Dann hol ich ´nen Rasierer und wir schneiden ein hübsches Blümchenmuster rein.“  
„Bloß nicht!“ Timo lachte und strich mir beruhigend über die Schulter, was eine leichte Gänsehaut bei mir auslöste. „Keine Sorge, war nur ein Scherz. Ich weiß in etwa, was Balletttänzer so tragen und du musst da auch an deine Auftritte denken, oder? Also entspann dich. Das bekommen wir hin.“  
Ich stutzte. „Woher weißt du, dass ich Ballett mache? Ich dachte, Karsten hätte nichts über mich erzählt.“  
„Karsten hat dich schon erwähnt, nur nicht, dass du aus reichem Hause kommst. Ich finds jedenfalls cool. Bin leider noch nie in einer Aufführung gewesen.“ Timo hatte angefangen zu schneiden und redete dabei munter weiter. Das Klappern der Schere und die warme Stimme waren verblüffend entspannend.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja mal in eine von uns kommen. Die sind nicht sonderlich groß, aber immer recht modern inszeniert. Wir proben auch gerade für ein neues Stück, das in einem Monat auf die Bühne kommt. Wenn du magst, lade ich dich ein.“ Es war für mich selten, dass jemand Interesse am Ballett zeigte, vor allem nicht in meinem Alter. „Als Dank für das hier“, fügte ich noch an und machte eine vage Geste. Sicher wusste Timo, was ich meinte. Der lachte leise und schnitt unbeirrt weiter.  
„Darauf komme ich vielleicht sogar zurück. Danke für das Angebot. Was machst du sonst noch so, außer Ballett?“  
„Nichts Besonderes. Das was alle machen. Im Netz surfen. Zu Parties gehen. Chillen. Und du?“  
„Genau wie du. Was jeder so macht.“ Timo lachte tief und angenehm. Mir gefiel sein Lachen. „Aber ich gehe auch gerne ins Museum oder in Kunstausstellungen. Das ist oft recht interessant.“  
„Dann weiß ich ja, an wen ich mich wenden muss, wenn das nächste Referat ansteht.“  
„Oje, so gut bin ich da auch nicht. Karsten konnte ich jedenfalls noch nicht helfen.“  
„Na ja, den Versuch ist es wert.“ Ich schwieg wieder, denn ich redete hier, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass wir uns wiedersahen. Dabei leistete Timo hier nur erste Hilfe und würde sich danach sicherlich nicht mehr mit einem Freund seines kleinen Bruders beschäftigen. Schade eigentlich.

Wir unterhielten uns noch weiter über belanglose Dinge, sodass ich weder bemerkte, wie die Zeit verging, noch wie sich am Boden immer mehr Haare sammelten. Schließlich wuschelte Timo mir über den Kopf, trat vor mich und grinste mich breit an. „Fertig. Kannst gucken. Im Flur ist ein großer Spiegel.“  
Er nahm mir den Umhang ab und wartete, bis ich aufgestanden war. Dann trat ich nervös in den Flur und besah mich im Spiegel. Es war wirklich kurz geworden und sah ungewohnt aus, aber Timo hatte tolle Arbeit geleistet. Es sah super aus. Der Pony war noch lang genug, dass er mir fast in die Augen fiel und der Rest war wild verwuschelt.  
„Das sieht klasse aus, danke.“ Im Spiegel warf ich Timo ein Lächeln zu, da er mittlerweile hinter mir stand.  
„Gern. Wenn‘s dir gefällt, dann ist es gut.“ Er wuschelte mir noch mal durch die Haare, wandte sich dann aber plötzlich ab. Was war das denn gewesen?

„Tja, ähm, ich werd dann wohl mal gehen, oder…“ Es gab für mich keinen triftigen Grund noch länger hierzubleiben. Meine Haare waren wieder präsentabel und die Blessuren, die nicht von der Kleidung verdeckt waren, waren zum Glück nicht all zu schlimm. Unter meinem Shirt sah es schlimmer aus.  
„Ich fahr dich. Bist du mit dem Rad zur Partie gekommen? Dann bring ich dich zu Karsten.“  
„Das ist nett, aber wegen mir nicht nötig.“  
„Schon gut, ich muss eh noch zu Karsten. Schauen, ob er das Haus wieder in Ordnung gebracht hat und mit ihm reden. Also macht das keine Umstände.“  
„Tja, dann, wäre cool.“  
„Okay, gib mir fünf Minuten, dann können wir los.“

Ich blieb im Flur stehen und wartete, während Timo durch seine Wohnung wuselte. Einige Minuten später saßen wir im Auto und waren auf dem Weg zu Karsten. Bei Tageslicht erkannte ich sogar nach und nach ein paar Straßen wieder und konnte bald zuordnen, wo Timo wohnte. Wir schwiegen wieder, was nicht unangenehm war, doch trotzdem brach Timo es an einer roten Ampel. „Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, wie ich es ansprechen soll, aber mir fällt nichts Subtiles ein. Also sag ich es dir direkt. Karsten hat mir erzählt, dass das letzte Nacht passiert ist, weil du den Falschen an gegraben hast. Ich war auch schon mal in so einer Situation und hab erst nichts unternommen… Deshalb wollte ich auch, dass du zur Polizei gehst. Du solltest nicht denselben Fehler machen wie ich.“ Er fischte eine kleine Karte von der Armaturenablage und drückte sie mir in die Hand. Im nächsten Augenblick schaltete die Ampel auf grün und er musste sich wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrieren.

Ich musste die ganzen Informationen erst einmal sortieren und verarbeiten „Soll das heißen, dass du auch schwul bist?“, fragte ich schließlich perplex, während ich die schlichte weiße Karte betrachtete. Da standen nur ein Name und eine Mobilnummer.  
„Na ja, ich bin Friseur. Was hast du erwartet?“  
„So viel zum Thema Klischee.“ Ich sah Timo einen Moment kopfschüttelnd an, dann konnte ich mir das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Ich prustete los und während ich das kleine Kärtchen fest in der Hand hielt, traten mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. All die Anspannung der letzten Nacht, die ich dank Timo verdrängt hatte, löste sich in Tränen und Lachen auf. Timo schwieg und sagte auch nichts, als wir bei Karsten in die Auffahrt fuhren. Ich konnte mich nur langsam wieder beruhigen.

„Sorry, ich weiß nicht, was auf einmal los war“, schniefte ich und nahm das Taschentuch, das Timo mir reichte dankbar an.  
„Schon gut. Geht’s wieder?“  
„Ja, besser. Ich sollte Markus wohl direkt für die Aktion letzte Nacht danken. Wer weiß, ob wir uns sonst getroffen hätten“, meinte ich mutig, auch wenn es absoluter Blödsinn war. Markus war für mich gestorben.  
„Sag so etwas nicht. Für das, was die getan haben gibt es keine Rechtfertigung“, entgegnete Timo eine Spur zu scharf und ich sah verlegen weg. „Entschuldige.“  
„Schon gut. Na hopp, raus jetzt mit dir. Du wirst doch sicher schon irgendwo vermisst.“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich.“

Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und stieg aus. Timo tat es mir gleich und sah mich über das Autodach hinweg an. „Also, hat mich gefreut dich zu treffen, auch wenn die Umstände besser hätten sein können. Wie gesagt, ruf an, wenn du Probleme hast, jederzeit. Oder wenn du einfach mal quatschen willst, würde mich freuen.“  
„Werd ich machen. Spätestens zur nächsten Aufführung. Die Einladung steht.“ Ich wusste nicht, ob ich noch etwas sagen sollte. Die Situation fühlte sich seltsam an. Deshalb wank ich nur noch einmal kurz und wandte mich ab, um zu meinem Fahrrad zu gehen. Doch nach einigen Schritten konnte ich dem Drang, mich noch einmal umzudrehen, nicht mehr widerstehen und sah mich um. Timo stand noch immer da, den Kopf auf die Hände auf dem Auto abgestützt und grinste mich breit an. Unwillkürlich erwiderte ich das Grinsen.

Der Augenblick wurde schließlich unterbrochen, als die Haustür aufging und Karsten heraus kam. Ich sah ihn erschrocken an, doch er verdrehte nur grinsend die Augen, womit er nicht schnell genug seinen schuldbewussten Blick kaschierte. Er schnappte sich seinen großen Bruder, sah aber dabei zu mir. „Gut siehst du aus. Wir sehen uns Montag in der Schule, ja?“  
„Öhm, klar.“ Verwirrt beobachtete ich wie Karsten Timo mit sich zog, bis beide im Haus verschwunden waren. Kopfschüttelnd schwang ich mich auf mein Rad und machte mich auf den Nachhauseweg. Die Partie war definitiv nicht so verlaufen, wie ich mir das erhofft hatte und es gab da ein paar Dinge, auf die hätte ich zu gerne verzichtet. Wahrscheinlich war das auch erst der Anfang, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was am Montag in der Schule passieren würde. Aber Karsten stand auf jeden Fall hinter mir und jetzt war da auch Timo, der mir helfen würde. So hatte ich genug Mut mich allem was kommen mochte zu stellen.

***


End file.
